Percy Jackson and percebeth
by A Fan Gurl
Summary: it's about a girl and she at school (idk bro just read)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO I made up Haley with a little help with someonewhowritesstuff**

"Haley! Wake up!"

I woke up much to my annoyance to the sound of my stepdad's voice. 'Arghhh' I thought. If it was any other day of school you don't even have to wake me. I'd be ready 2 hours before anyone wakes. However, this is not any other day and I hated it. I had moved together with my family from Oklahoma to New York. Fancy, you might say but I'd beg to differ. Well, you see I had a perfect life back at Oklahoma. Weird friends that I love to the world's end and an awesome school. I know what you're thinking, "Haley don't be rash, no one has a perfect life" and again I beg to differ, to me my life was perfect as life could be. The only problem with my reading, seeing that I got a lot of tests done on me. The only thing people said was 'dyslexia and ADHD.' It was the most annoying thing ever, but I act normal.

Anyways, I honestly found it a miracle that my parents could persuade me to move to New York but here I am now in New York getting ready for the first day of my senior year at Goode High school. I believe in the quote "don't judge a book by its cover" and all but 'Goode' seriously tell me not to judge that. Anyway, I get ready by taking a quick shower and putting on the first thing I saw from my closet. I look at myself in the mirror. I do a scan to my light blue jeans that have ripped up and down the legs, my cropped t-shirt with my old school on it, Deer Creek, and lastly I put my ex-boyfriend's leatherman jacket on. I had to break up with him because I was moving, he gave me his jacket as a memory of him. (don't worry I didn't steal it) I look at my face, my blonde hair clashing with my black/red eyes.

In Oklahoma, I was labeled as the 'cute but don't mess with her, or her friends.' It was annoying but also very helpful when someone was getting bullied or teased. Back in Deer Creek, I was one of the 'cool' kinds of girls who are laid back and go with the flow and I liked that. But it was the first day of school so I had to look reasonable. So I stared hard at my reflection and studied what I saw. I was pleased and walked to the kitchen to grab an apple and dashed out of the door.

Time Skip

"This is it, Haley. High school. Be as tough as you were in Oklahoma" I reprimanded myself.

I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors of Living Hell. As I took my first step into the high school I thank whatever god that was up there for not being noticed. I wanted to have smooth high school experience, not to fit in with the Jocks, Sluts, Too cool for you or the Nerds instead of those who did not have a group. Those were the best kind of people you'd meet.

I headed towards the office to collect my schedule and locker number. After I did so, I started searching for my locker. I was about to open my locker when I was pushed on the ground.

"Oops, did I hurt you?" I'm guessing one of the jocks. All I'm seeing is red, glaring at the buff guy. I stood up brushing off invisible dirt off my jeans and jacket before I spoke.

"Nope," I said, still seeing red, "but knocking down I new kid is very immature of you." it sounded like my voice echoed in the silent halls. I cock one of my eyebrows and my voice was a lot more like a growl "Now will you be doing that ever again?"

"N-n-no" he stuttered and ran away. My eyesight went back to normal and I turned around to finish opening my locker.

"Oh my god!" a girl squealed and I flinched, "that was sooo awesome!" I turn around to see who was annoying me. A girl with red hair and brown eyes with freckles splashed across her face smiling at me. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans with yellow high tops.

"Hey! I'm Stella," the Stella girl said, "that was so cool. No one stands up to Noah. and when your voice went low that you couldn't hear it, but it was in your head. AND your eyes _glowed._"

"Thanks?" not thinking that is was a compliment. "And you are here because..."

"Oh right. I'm here to show you around."

"I'm Haley," holding out my hand to shake it. We did a quick shake and went down the hallway.

Stella showed me around the school, we compared our schedules and we were off to class. The class was the usual boring stuff that I didn't bother to learn. Of course, it was a little bit harder to read but it went by like a breeze and soon as I knew it, it was lunch. As I stepped into the cafeteria, Stella waved me over to her table where there where 5 people including herself seated there.

"Hey, Haley!"

"Hey"

I waved to her and her friends. I sat in an empty seat. In return, I received some Sups and What ups. Then a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes said "Care to introduce us to your pretty friend"

I blushed at that comment but regained my composure when Stella continued

"Oh Guys, This is Haley. She's new. Haley this is Jack" she pointed at the Blonde.

"Mark " as she pointed at the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"And Mark's girlfriend, Carly" as she gestured to the pretty blonde with Brown eyes.

Jack continued

"So Haley, what brings you here?" He said with a charming smile.

I smiled back as I answered

"I'm from Oklahoma. My dad had a job promotion so we moved."

"Ahh," Mark stated.

I nodded as Stella continued

"Since you're new and all let's give you the lunch Tour. The different groups and then Power couples. First off, the Jocks." she pointed at the table with all buff boys stuffing their faces with food.

"Urm..." I said as I gave a questioning look. I recognized the boy that ran me into a wall, he was sitting with a pale face and no food in front of him.

"Oh, you have no idea of disgusting they can get" Carly finally said.

We all laughed.

"Hey didn't you talk down to one?" Mark asked me.

"Oh ya, umm, that one" I pointed to the paled face non-eating boy.

Everyone laughed at the boy.

"The Sluts" Stella pointed at the girls who have Way too much makeup on their faces,

"Yikes," I said making all of them laugh.

"The Nerds" the table where everyone was reading books and had thick glasses.

"Those who don't fit in any of these, us" she pointed at everyone at the table and who snickered.

"And last but not least The Greeks" as if on cue a group of 5 students walked in into the cafeteria. Everyone fell silent but them. I looked at them and practically Gasped. All of them were stunning. Like seriously first one had Curly brown hair, and Elfish face with brown eyes he had a slight build. He was wearing a button-up shirt that was tucked in his black jeans with suspenders that made him look handsome In an Englishman kind of way. Next to him was a boy who was taller than him by a slight margin with black hair and charcoal black eyes. His skin was beautifully pale and like the other boy was muscular but not like bulging muscles, muscular. He was wearing a black-green day shirt and black skinny jeans. He was wearing normal clothes but he looked model like in them. Then a Girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes came up beside him. She was beautiful in a punk kind of way. She was wearing layers of eyeliner that made her already electric blue eyes pop making them glow. She seemed to be like the boy with the black hair and eyes wearing all black. Blacktop and mini black skirt that was little over her thighs with black high tops. She looked really strong and like someone not to mess with. All three of them seemed to be laughing loudly without noticing that everyone was staring at them. Then I saw the other 2 people. They caught my breath. The boy had jet black hair that looked like blue under the light. His hair was untamed but looked beautiful on him. He had Sea-green eyes that hypnotize you with every look you take. He was wearing a black shirt that perfectly outlined his six-pack and ripped jeans. He also wore a dark blue hoodie that was so casual but looked perfect on him. He had his arm wrapped around a girl's neck affectionately. The girl made every other girl that looked at her instantly jealous, she was a girl had honey blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail with stray strands of hair falling out of place. Her blonde her was in perfect curls. She had stormy grey eyes that could kill and yet they were so calculative. Aware of every single movement you make. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a greenish-grey cardigan and jeans. It fitted her perfectly showing each one of her curves. But at the same time, you could see her muscular body. She was beautiful without a single trace of makeup on her face. She had her nose in a very thick book while the boy studied her carefully while smiling and as they walked through the doors of the Cafeteria, he placed a gentle kiss on her temple and whispered something into her ear that made the blonde blush and whispers something back at him again.

Looking at them made you feel that you watching some kind of love story that made girls squeal and believe in love. All of them were stunningly gorgeous with tanned, muscular and slim bodies. They had some kind of aura of power. All of them Model-like. Heck, they made models feel insecure. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company and laughing.

"Woah" was all I could say.

"Yeah, no kidding. We practically bowed down to them when they first arrived together" Mark said.

"Arrived together?" I asked.

"Yeah, they all transferred together here a year back. Since then they always together. They don't mix around with other people much and they always seem to disappear from time to time." Carly answered.

"So who are they? Teen models?" I joked but was seriously thinking about it.

They all laughed.

"No, though I bet even teen models are jealous of them."

We all agreed to look at them.

Stella continued

"That's Leo Valdez, he's kind of the joker around them," she said as she pointed at the boy with the suspenders.

"Nico Di Angelo, the weird one" The boy with beautiful pale skin.

"Thalia, aggressive" the punk girl.

"Percy Jackson extreme hottie, cousin of Thalia and Nico" Stacy said dreamily

"And last but not least, Annabeth Chase, Percy's Smoking hot yet brilliantly smart Girlfriend." Jack ended.

"That is smart," I said pointing to the Blonde.

"Yeah, when she first arrived she trashed the 'dumb blonde' thing. She has a 4.0 GPA. Smartest in the whole school" Jack said.

"Whoa...Is there anything bad about them?"

"No. Like really. They're the best at everything. Looks, Sports, Academics. But they're cool." Matt replied.

"Cool? How?" I asked curiously.

"They aren't the snobbish kind of people. Instead they kind of help people who get bullied." Stella said

"And they're nice to everyone" Carly finished.

"Okay so next to the power couples, Matt and Carly, Jadyn the slut and Davis the Jock and the most powerful of all Percy and Annabeth," Stella said.

"Why most powerful?" I laughed.

"Oh because everyone has basically hit on them but they never broke once," Matt said.

"Like never?"

"NEVER"

"To think we had a chance with Annabeth " Jack Sighed.

"Jadyn has tried everything to get Percy but nothing has worked. They are inseparable" Stella said sadly.

I kinda had to admit by just looking at Percy I could feel my heart thumping. It was only then I realized it was Percy and Annabeth who had helped me earlier. It surprised me that even though they were gorgeous and all they were also really nice. I had never met people like them but they seemed cool. All of them were oblivious to all the attention they were getting. They were so popular yet they didn't even realize it. I stared at them as they sat down at their lunch tables that anyone would die wanting to sit together with them. It was clear by all the stares they were getting by everyone, that they wanted to sit with the Greeks. I looked at their table again observing Percy and Annabeth this time. As I studied them, it was obvious that what they had was more than a mere High school relationship. The way they looked at each other and smiled, the way that Percy watched Annabeth get engrossed in her book and kiss her on her cheek and forehead whispering something in her ear that made Annabeth smile or the way that Annabeth her hand through his tangled hair and kiss him sweetly on his lips. I hate to admit it but just looking at them I felt jealous at their perfect relationship. When they broke apart it was because Thalia poked Annabeth and they started to talk. When they stopped they all looked at me, I blushed and turned away. I focused on my new friends and their conversation but I looked at the group longing to be there. It was such a weird connection but I felt it.

**hey, I'm back :) sry that I have been gone for a long time we good. so I finally read the Percy Jackson series and I was like "damn" so here we r now! get ready for more chapters (probably one more and SHORT) k so get ready for more PJO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the beginning, I forgot to tell u that she has been chased by monsters so she had a knife. But is very bad at handling better with swords and arrows. She is also wearing knee-high boots**

I'm sitting in my seat with a feeling that I need to be in The Greeks table. I finally was done with my food. "I'm gonna get ready for my class," and did a quick wave. I grabbed my bag and went to the exit. I saw The Greeks got up as well like they were going to chase something. I ran to my locker before they can get to me, just in case they were going after me. I opened my locker and grabbed my hairpin, pen (**ya ik so unoriginal) **and checked if my arrows were in my boot. I patted my back to if my invisible bow was still on my back. My jacket was a shield and with my watch which was also a shield. Now you must be confused why I have all this gear but you see, my ex was a Hephaestus child. He made all this stuff for me just in case I need it for a life and death situation. I put the pin and pen in my pocket and acted like everything was normal. I got my books out of my locker and put them in my bag. I threw my bad over my shoulder, the one that didn't have the bow on it. I put the bow in front so it is in an easy reach. When I closed my locker I saw the group, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase.

"Hi," I smiled in a way everyone loves, "I'm Haley."

No one spoke. I knew this was bad. I just tried to back away slowly but something stopped me. I looked behind me and there was a huge HellHound that stood before me. I quickly looked back to the group and listened to them. They

were talking in greek.

"An échei to HellHound tóte éna téras tou", Nico said "If she has the HellHound then its a monster,"

I looked back at the HellHound was about to lunge when a flash of red went through my eyesight.

I smiled at the dog "hi doggy!" and started to pet it. "Good boy!"

"Eínai thnitós, allá ti eínai láthos mazí tis?" Percy said, "she is a mortal but what is wrong with her?"

I flashed red through my eyes so I have the HellHound's attention. 'Go, speak to your master and tell him I would like to speak to him.'

"Go back to your owner, bye!" in my baby voice I spoke to the beast. He disappeared in thin air and I turned back I around. I used my normal voice now, "That was a cute dog, right?"

A murmur of ya and so cutes went around until black smoke came out of nowhere.

"Why was I summoned?" the man looked around for the culprit.

"Hey, you look like Hades!" I pointed at my father.

"Mortals," he sighed "son, answer me."

"I-i-i don't know even how to summon you." Nico stuttered.

"Gods, are you that dull?" I accidentally said out loud. As soon as I said that I clapped my hands over my mouth.

Thalia and pulled her bow out, Nico and Percy with their swords, Annabeth with her knife, and Leo with his hammer.

"Oh, death? I'm glad I was summoned!" Hades squealed like a girl.

I put my hands in my pocket and they got ready to strike.

"Wow, so if a girl cant put her hair up. Before she dies?" I sigh and got my hairpin, which was my knife. I tried not to press the diamond when I brought it to my hair, clipped it and put my bag down.

"Well if this my end I just want to tell everyone, more like Nico," I made direct eye contact with him. "You should know what you can't and can do."

Everyone looked at Nico and then back where I was standing. I was now behind a wall praying. "Hey, dad. I know you want me to die but can I get some help, you don't want your daughter to die without having a fair fight right?" I peeked to see where my father looked at me and nodded. I did my signature smirk and got my pen out of my pocket. I walked out of my hiding spot and was still smiling. They were looking frantically for me, I just did a little cough. I got everyone's attention.

"Nico, come join me. Fight for the good guys, for your family, for your sister." I waved my hand to Bianca Di Angelo, who is in solid form with a bow and arrows in hand. "Thalia come if I win, she comes back for good." the faces they made was hilarious, I couldn't help to laugh. I just waved my hand again and Bianca was gone. "Oh my gods, you were actually thinking about it!"

Hades just sighed and was about to leave, "no death, no fun."

"Dad wait," I ran forward "thank you. For everything."

"Ya ya," he said longingly but looked at me and winked. "See you at Christmas?"

"And easter," I said smiling. He just ruffled my hair and tapped the diamond on the pin but I got there just in time. "Hey now,"

"What if you died we could be together _forever_," he said with a grumpy face on.

"Tempting but I'm going to die doing something crazy not a knife through my head," I smirk. "See you at Easter?" I asked

"And Christmas!" the God of Death squealed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I laughed at his girly side. "Say hi to Persephone for me!"

"You're like her daughter to her, she would want to have you say it to her face," he grumbled

"How about next weekend?" I love Persephone with all my heart, maybe even more than my mortal father and mother.

"Yes!" he yelled, "I have to go but be careful with Perseus. He is a troublemaker."

I just laughed with him and then he disappeared. "Bye, dad."

I picked up my knife, turned it back in a pin and put it in my hair. Picked up my still invisible bow and threw it over my shoulder. And finally went to my locker picked up my bag and pen. Then I just turned away from the stunned half-bloods and walked to my next class before it started. Making the mist roll over their eyes, to forget what just happened.

-Time skip-

I had greek, which was easy and had to transfer to the senior class, then PE. When I finished my classes I went back to my locker to pack all my books into my bag. I start to walk to my car, a black matte sports car when Nico walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" forcing a smile.

"yes, yes you can." He looks like his mother but also like our father at the same time, creepy. "Why can't nobody remember what happened at lunch today?"

I do a quick laugh but became serious, "you really don't get it, do you?" all he did was cock his head to the side. So I had to explain more, "Here let me show u." I got into the driver's seat waiting for Nico to go in too. When he didn't move he just stood there. I reluctantly rolled the windows down to look at him.

"You coming or not?" I said with an eyebrow up. "And you have to lose your friends." I nodded to The Greeks, who were waiting for Nico to go back to the group.

"I'll be back," he whispered to me and quickly walked to his friends.

"Dodds?" waiting for my favorite fury. When she finally appeared, I started to talk "do me a favor and tell me what they are talking about?"

Nico pov.

I walk away from my half-sister and back to my friends. I'm still half-dazed on how well she talked to our father, and how I was not infected by the mist. So many questions swarming in my head at once. All I want is answers, answers for everything. While I look back at the girl she is talking to a fury, how can she do that? Is what I've been asking myself all day, 'how.' I get to my group, knowing they don't know anything. She makes no sense at all. I finally reached my friends. They look so different, like the mist messed with their heads not just what they saw.

"Hey," I said to the strange group "I'm gonna study with her, ok?"

"Ya, sure," Percy said with his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

If you ask anyone else they would say I would be running to my half-sister. But I would say speed walking.

**ya ya, I know this is very short.. I kinda got writers block but I promise ill upload on the weekends u know school ;-; my schedule is gonna be busy for a while but it's ok ill still write!**

**btw I'm gonna write other shows/books soooo don't worry. (one is gonna be ****Bella and the Bulldogs****) and I know that I'm VERY late on that.. but its sooo cute!**


End file.
